Late Night Cuddles
by PhannosaurusDill
Summary: Summary: Dan wants to cuddle with Phil in bed so he uses the excuse of his fear of darkness to make Phil let him in. Soon emotions are released and true feelings are set free


Dan and Phil said their goodnights and both headed towards their own beds. Phil walking behind Dan he turned the lights off in the kitchen and the living room before making his way down the hallway and then to his room. He knew Dan hated the dark so he always took it upon himself to turn off all the lights so Dan didn't' have to.

Dan made his way to his bedroom and put on his bedside lamp, after that he stripped down to his boxers and slide under the covers. He heard Phil turn off the landing light and started to groan. " Phillllllllll" He whined really loudly, trying to get the other boys attention.

"Phillyyyyyyy!" He slipped out of his blanket and made his way to Phil's room. He had his teddy under his arm, the one he had from birth, and slowly he knocked on Phil's door and carried calling out his name.

Phil got up out of bed and opened the door, his hair was still perfect but now he had his glasses on, a baggy t-shirt and some boxers. "What's wrong Dan?"

"Can I sleep with you, it's too dark…" He mumbled and looked down, sure he knew he could sleep in his own room and it wasn't 'that' dark but he really wanted some closeness with Phil.

"We have literally only just gone to bed Dan, give it a try?"

"But I don't want to… I'm scared Phil, please?"

Phil stood to the side and let the boy walk in; when he was in he closed the door and made his way over to the bed. "Okay just for tonight though Dan, people will start asking questions if we do it a lot" By people Phil meant himself… he had a huge crush on Dan, especially when they first met, but he pushed those feelings aside when they started to live together.

"People? It's just us here." He laughed and made his way to Phil's bed and climbed on in.

Phil just shrugged and climbed the other side and got back in, when he was in he pulled his shirt off and turned his mac book off. "That is true…"

Dan cuddled in closer to Phil and wrapped his arms around him. "Phil… scared…" he mumbled into the boys neck. He made a mental note of how good he smelt, and then cuddled more into him.

Phil shivered slightly, this was not good, he decided the best idea was for him to roll over and pull the boy into a big hug so that was what he did. "I'm right here Dan, I am never going to let you get hurt okay." He placed his head on top of Dan's and held him closer.

Dan blushed at that, this was about the only time he was glad he was in the dark and that was so Phil didn't see the blush on his face. "Thank you Phil, I am so glad I met you… like seriously, if it wasn't for you I don't know what I would do now, you have given me so much courage, so much life."

"Dan you was amazing before I even came along."

"Not really… I was a nobody, people only took a liking to me because I was an idiot." Dan snuggled in closer. "I wish I wasn't scared of the dark, when I lay in my room I freak out most nights…"

"You don't need to freak out though Dan, I am right here… I will always be right here for you." Phil held onto Dan tighter, he hated seeing the boy this sad. He leaned down and pressed a small kiss do Dan's head, his eyes went wide, he had no idea why he did that, he let go of Dan's body and rolled around. 'What was I doing, I cant just go ahead and kiss him… that's weird.'

"Phil?" Dan asked pawing at his back, seeing as he didn't get any response he wrapped his arms around his waist and snuggled into his back. "Seriously, thank you Phil, thank you for being the best friend any guy could ask for."

"Yea that's me…"

Dan rolled Phil over, forcing him to look at him. "What's wrong? Why do you sound so sad?"

Phil shrugged; there wasn't really a reason as to why he sounded that way, he wasn't actually sad or anything. Ever since they moved in together they had their own rooms so they never really had 'sleep over' like they did when they lived hours away from each other. "It's nothing really Dan, it's just been a very long time since we have done this that's all."

"Yeah… it really has been a very long time." He placed his head back on Phil's chest and sighed, he really did miss this a lot, laying there next to the other, head on his chest and drifting asleep to the sound of his heartbeat.

"Would it be weird if I said I missed this?" Phil asked as he looked up at the ceiling.

"Nah, I've missed it too…" Dan mumbled and looked up at Phil, his body almost half on top of the others. "I… can I confess something?"

"Sure?"

"Well… I said I was scared so I could come and get more cuddles from you… I feel safer when I am with you that's why I never notice how dark it is downstairs when we have the light off…"

"So you lied to come into my room?" Phil laughed lightly and played with Dan's hair. "Why? You could have just told me you wanted to sleep in here, I have no problem having you in here."

"Really?" Dan smiled softly and looked up at him, he really was lucky to have such a great best friend.

"Well yea, I have no problem sharing a bed with you." Phil leaned back again and looked up. "It really is nice having someone to hug, I haven't really had anyone in my bed since you was in my bed back home." He laughed lightly, now he was mumbling.

"Well if that's the case im moving in." He joked and rolled off Phil, now deciding to lay next to him and looking up at the ceiling also. "Phil, how come you haven't had interest in anyone for a long time…"

Phil froze, how was he going to answer this one. " Well… er, since im so busy with youtube and the radio I just never really looked."

"Ah, yes same here…" Dan mumbled, god this was so hard, he always thought Phil had a thing for him but it must have just been a lie.

"Really? Oh…"

"you sound disappointed…" Dan added now leaning over him to look right into his face.

"Well I thought maybe… you did like someone." Phil asked as he looked up at the younger one. "I mean I know you never say anything about people you like or even your sexuality, but I just thought you may have had your eye on someone.

" Well I do kind of…"

Phil was curious now, he really wanted to know. "Oh really? Tell me about it?"

"I don't think he would like me back though, hes an amazing guy with a great smile. I'm just worried if I say anything it will ruin everything we had in the past."

"Well why don't you tell him about it… im sure if you talked it out then it could help?"

"Phil what about you? I know you dated a guy before but what even is your preference, do you want to date guys?" Dan asked, using it as a way to dodge Phil's questions.

"I like guys, I thought you knew that?"

"well I knew you liked guys but I wasn't sure if you wanted to date one or not?"

"Well I do, I want to date a Guy."

"Who is he?"

"You"

Neither knew who moved first, but they spent the next few hours cuddled up together pressing small kisses to each others lips and laughing about silly things. They both finally admitted that they had liked each other for a few years but both was scared to say anything encase it messed up what they had. They never really did come out to the fans but they did tell their friends and family, they wanted to have that part of their lives as a secret for now at least, they just hoped the fans would understand when, or if, they found out.


End file.
